REINS
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Kukatakan aku mencintai Yoongi, dan Jungkook tetap tersenyum. BTS. Taekook/Taegi.


_Aku mencintai Yoongi. Jungkook, kau mendengarku?_

Kukatakan ini pada Jungkook. Tapi dia hanya duduk, menatapku dengan seulas senyum. Dia hidup lama denganku namun tak pernah kupahami isi kepalanya. Bahkan ketika kukatakan aku mencintai Yoongi, dia diam saja. Entah terima entah tidak. Aku yang butuh jawaban kemudian mendekatinya. Sebuah gunting di tanganku. Dengan ujung gunting aku cukil jahitan di kepala Jungkook, sampai terbuka celah untukku merogoh isinya. Jungkook masih tersenyum meski kepalanya kuacak-acak. Aku berjongkok dan menjauhinya supaya bisa kupandang dia lebih jelas. Jungkook duduk agak miring, berat sebelah karena terlalu banyak isian kepalanya yang keluar di bagian kiri. Mukanya jadi penyok.

 _Aku mencintai Yoongi._

Jungkook tetap tersenyum.

Kupikir aku telah menyakiti hatinya, jadi kujahit lagi kepalanya yang menganga itu.

.

.

.

 **REINS**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Taekook/Taegi**

.

.

.

Suatu hari aku berjumpa dengan Yoongi di sebuah kedai kopi. Aku mendapat serangan tak terduga ketika kami bertemu pandang. Dadaku mendadak sakit. Ada selewat nyeri. Nyeri itu kembali setiap aku meliriknya. Kami tidak bicara. Kami bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Dia juga tidak melihatku setelah temu mata yang tak sengaja itu. Tapi pengaruhnya betul-betul kuat. Timbul rasa ingin memiliki. Aku ingin memilikinya. Kupandangi terus dia. Dengan pikiran ini aku coba mengendalikannya. Hanya saja itu sulit. Manusia punya pikiran sendiri. Pikiran itu jadi tameng untuk melindungi mereka dari pengaruh luar. Aku harus masuk dengan dobrakan. Pada Yoongi, itu tak bisa. Dia tetap haha-hihi bercengkrama dengan kawannya di meja itu sementara aku berusaha menarik kepalanya agar menoleh ke arahku.

Ketika aku pulang, kulihat Jungkook. Dia dengan mudahnya mendekat kalau aku minta. Dia duduk di pangkuanku. Kubelai kepalanya. Kupeluk dirinya yang hangat. Aku menaruh dagu di ubun-ubun Jungkook sambil bercerita.

 _Jungkook, dia cantik. Aku menginginkannya. Aku tak tahu namanya siapa. Belum tahu. Besok aku akan datang ke kedai itu lagi. Mungkin dia juga akan datang ke sana._

Jungkook tersenyum.

Esok harinya aku datang lagi ke kedai. Tanganku memeluk sebuah kap kopi. Yoongi datang bersama teman-temannya. Mereka bercengkrama sambil haha-hihi lagi. Kupikir hidupnya adalah cerita yang bagus dan menyenangkan. Di matanya tak terlihat beban. Aku memerhatikannya sampai pada titik-titik yang ada di wajahnya. Tahi lalat di hidung. Dia tertawa. Kopinya hitam tanpa gula. Senyumnya lebih manis dari Jungkook. Seorang temannya menyadari kalau aku terus memerhatikan Yoongi. Mereka berbisik-bisik kemudian dan akhirnya aku dilihat. Sebentar, lalu mereka tertawa lagi.

Aku pulang, Jungkook mendekat dan kupeluk dia.

 _Jungkook, dia melihatku. Aku menginginkannya. Aku tak tahu namanya siapa. Belum tahu. Besok aku akan datang ke kedai itu lagi. Mungkin dia juga akan datang ke sana._

Jungkook tersenyum.

Esok harinya aku datang ke kedai. Belum pesan apa-apa. Kursi yang dua hari jadi tempat dudukku diisi Yoongi. Dia sendirian.

"Teman-temanku sibuk, dan aku menganggur sendiri," katanya.

Aku duduk dengan Yoongi. Kami sama-sama memeluk sebuah kap kopi. Kopinya dan kopiku hitam tanpa gula. Aroma pahit murni tercium samar. Fitur wajahnya aku suka.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Taehyung."

"Aku Yoongi. Orang-orang membenci kopi hitam tanpa gula. Asam, katanya." Dia cemberut ketika bicara tentang temannya yang tak sepaham. Kopi itu diseruput. "Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Orang-orang membenci aku."

"Jadi kau seperti kopi hitam tanpa gula?"

Dia tertawa. Aku tertawa karena dia tertawa. Hidup senang Yoongi kulihat dari mata dan tawanya yang lepas. Dia masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dia capek selesai tertawa, sementara aku menikmati lemasnya yang kemudian jadi topang dagu.

Aku pulang. Jungkook di kursi dan kudekati dia.

 _Jungkook, dia bicara padaku. Aku sudah tahu namanya siapa. Sudah tahu. besok aku akan datang ke kedai itu lagi, pasti dia juga akan datang ke sana. Kami sudah buat janji._

Jungkook tersenyum. Walau aku tak memeluk.

Esok harinya aku datang lagi ke kedai itu.

Esok harinya aku datang lagi ke kedai itu.

Esok harinya aku datang lagi ke kedai itu.

Tiap hari aku temui Yoongi dan kami minum kopi hitam berdua. Kami bercengkrama. Aku mengenalnya sedikit-sedikit. Katanya dia punya pacar. Tapi dia tak sudi lagi untuk melihat muka pacarnya itu. Namanya Jimin. Jimin orang gereja. Jimin sering melarang Yoongi untuk melakukan banyak hal yang dimau. Kata Jimin, yang kita suka belum tentu baik. Yoongi benci orang sok suci. Tapi kalimat Jimin aku setuju. Ada kelanjutannya, bahwa yang kita benci belum tentu buruk. Tapi apapun itu, aku mau Yoongi denganku. Minum kopi. Bicara. Tanpa Jimin. Hanya saja suatu hari aku melihat seorang lelaki memerhatikan kami dari kejauhan. Tanpa perlu bertanya, aku tahu kalau itu orang suci yang Yoongi benci. Lelaki itu tak menghampiri kami, tidak bicara pada Yoongi ataupun padaku. Dia hanya melihat kami sebentar, seperti merasa cukup, dan setelah itu dia pergi. Kami minum kopi lagi. Yoongi tak menyadari keberadaan Jimin yang bagai hantu.

Aku membuat kap kopiku melayang di atas meja. Yoongi bermuka takjub, dia bertepuk tangan gembira. Lalu dia minta kugerakkan benda lain. Apa-apa yang di atas meja aku pindah-pindahkan hanya dengan menatapnya. Kotak tisu, wadah gula, bahkan sendok kubuat mengaduk kopi Yoongi.

"Kau juga bisa menggerakkan boneka?"

"Tidak perlu pakai tali."

"Kasihan paman Gepeto ya. Dia perlu tali untuk menggerakkan Pinokio, tapi kau tidak."

Lalu dia bertanya apa keinginanku yang belum tercapai. Kubilang aku ingin mengendalikan manusia. Mendobrak pikiran manusia. Melawan dan mengalahkan para tentara dalam kepala manusia. Yoongi minta padaku untuk mengendalikan Jimin supaya mencekik lehernya sendiri. Dia katakan itu sambil tertawa. Baginya segala yang ada di dunia ini adalah lucu. Dia tanggapi aku dan menghubungkan topik ini dengan orang lain. Padahal objek yang sesungguhnya adalah dia. Aku ingin mengendalikannya. Karena aku yakin bahwa, dia lebih dari Jungkook.

Aku pulang. Jungkook duduk di kursi.

 _Jungkook, kami bicara banyak. Aku sudah cukup mengenalnya. Sudah kenal. Besok aku tak akan datang ke kedai lagi, aku akan ke rumahnya. Kami sudah buat janji._

Kami menonton tivi. Aku sudah lama tak memeluk Jungkook. Waktu tanganku bergeser untuk mengambil bantal, dia miring duduknya, hingga kepala itu bersandar di pahaku.

 _Jungkook, aku mencintai Yoongi._

Aku datang ke rumah Yoongi. Pintunya tak dikunci. Aku masuk dan kutemukan Yoongi terbujur kaku. Dia seperti tidur tapi tidak. Nadinya diam, jantungnya diam. Matanya setengah terbuka. Badannya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Jarum suntik yang sama-sama tiduran di lantai itu isinya masih penuh. Aku ingat Jungkook yang memberi senyum ketika aku izin pergi menemui Yoongi. Di hadapanku orang yang ingin kutemui malah bermuka datar. Tidak lagi tersenyum.

Aku memandangi wajahnya lama. Aku mau senyumnya. Pelan-pelan dia menoleh dengan bibir yang terangkat sedikit. Aku berdiri. Aku mau dia bangun. Aku mau dia bangun. Terus kurapalkan itu dalam kepala. Dengan malas Yoongi bangun. Agak sulit baginya untuk berdiri. Tapi aku mau dia berdiri. Aku mau dia berdiri. Yoongi pun berdiri. Tapi punggungnya bungkuk dan kepalanya tertunduk. Aku mau dia tegap. Aku mau dia tegap. Yoongi bertatap muka denganku. Kutarik dia dalam pelukan.

Dingin. Kupeluk dia lebih erat. Masih dingin juga. Kucium bibirnya. Agak keras. Kulitnya tak selembut Jungkook. Aku mencari kehangatan dan kelembutan di tubuh itu, tapi tak kutemukan. Aku melepaskan pelukan, dia jatuh. Tubuh kerasnya membentur lantai _. Duk!_

Lalu aku pulang. Sedih. Yoongi sudah mati. Ternyata tiada guna mengendalikan manusia. Yoongi tak lebih baik dari Jungkook. Tapi aku mencintainya. Aku menyesal mencintainya. Tapi aku mencintainya.

 _Aku mencintai Yoongi. Jungkook, kau mendengarku?_

Kukatakan ini pada Jungkook. Tapi dia hanya duduk, menatapku dengan seulas senyum. Dia hidup lama denganku namun tak pernah kupahami isi kepalanya. Bahkan ketika kukatakan aku mencintai Yoongi, dia diam saja. Entah terima entah tidak. Aku yang butuh jawaban kemudian mendekatinya. Sebuah gunting di tanganku. Dengan ujung gunting aku cukil jahitan di kepala Jungkook, sampai terbuka celah untukku merogoh isinya. Jungkook masih tersenyum meski kepalanya kuacak-acak. Aku berjongkok dan menjauhinya supaya bisa kupandang dia lebih jelas. Jungkook duduk agak miring, berat sebelah karena kebanyakan kapuk yang keluar di bagian kiri. Mukanya jadi penyok.

 _Aku mencintai Yoongi._

Jungkook tetap tersenyum.

Kupikir aku telah menyakiti hatinya, jadi kujahit lagi kepalanya yang menganga itu.

.

.

.

" _The deep deep deeper we go_

 _Feeling alone but it's so simple_

 _Let it go_

 _Dim dim dim the light's low but not blind_

 _I can see the symbol. Let it show"_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note:** Butuh refreshing. Mumet. Baidewei, lagi kangen sama One Ok Rock. Tapi lagu-lagunya yang jaman dulu. Lebih membumi dan mengena di hati. Sekarang mereka sudah melangit, nggak tergapai. Oh iya. Lirik dari lagu Deeper Deeper. Makasih ya yang udah baca sampe sini... kalau ada pertanyaan silakan tulis di kolom komentar okeh?


End file.
